warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moongaze4
Welcome and Hello!!!! Hiya!!!!Welcome to warriors wiki!!!! i do signature requests, so if u want one, leave a message on my talk page!!!! to get there, click the small words on my signature!!!! 00:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, and welcome to this wiki! If you need any help, feel free to ask. Unfortunately, you have two images on your profile that do not belong to you, so you'll have to remove them. You can only have 1 personal image on your userpage, and it has to be made by you or made for you. 20:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Um... Um was that you that left a message on my talk page? And remember to sign with four ~ or click the little button that says "signature" Thanks, 21:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Well I use coding. And press the 'signature' button so I can get to your user page much easier. 21:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Well you know that golden box that you can click open and it opens a box? Well this wikia has really cool coding i can give you the code if you want... But later because I have to do something right now. 21:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Actually, you just have to tell me what do you want it to look like. Nothing too hard, please. And my profile page, you just need a couple of hide/show boxes. Adding to that, you can put userboxes in there. Here's a code for hide/show boxes: Hope this helps! 00:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) That was a mistake! Here try this This will for sure work! 00:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Userpage It's all in the coding, dear firend... XD Ask me what kind of stuff you want, and I'll try to give you the codes to the best of my ability! And to add your own warrior cat, or charart I should say, first you have to upload your own picture from the computer onto the wiki. Then your picture will be given the file name on the wiki. (ex. SquirrelFlame.png) All you have to do then put this code on your userpage and it'll show your charart! 23:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Use this link to create an awesome signature! User:Insaneular/Signature Tutorials If it's too hard, I can make one for you, but I'm sure you'll be able to! 23:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to need a lot more info than that. Please fill out this form. Links: Colors: Fonts: Sizes: Highlighting/Borders: Symbols: Ok? And for future reference, always sign your message with four tildes, ok? Thanks! 00:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) So you see how when you click my siggie it takes you to my talk page and userpage? That's what I meant by links. 02:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Here it is. Kind of plain, I know. Tell me if you want me to add/change anything! ☯Willowstorm☯ 02:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Btw, that show up as this: ☯Willowstorm☯ 02:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I made the picture of Canyonsong if you want I can make you one copy and paste this on my talkpage and fill it out if you woulds like a blue box describing the cat copy and paste this (everything is optional if you don't want it leave it blank you'll have to leave some blank because you can't be a warrior and a Medicine cat or you don't want to be deputy or leader etc.) Affiliations Current clan/loner etc: Past clan/loner etc: Names kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: Family Mother: Father: Brother(s): Sister(s): Mate(s): Kit(s): Education Mentor(s): Apprentice(s): Deputy Position Proceeded by: Succeeded by: Leader Position Proceeded by: Succeeded by: Medicine Cat Position Proceeded by: Succeeded by: 06:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) charat what colors more specifically do you want your tortishell? and on this wiki warriors leaders apprentices etc have different pictures like this and the leader is like this you wanted stripes on the spine since you can't really see the spine (just the back kind-of) do you just want them on the back? I finished your blue box though 00:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't find specail fur choices why don't you make a basic picyure of what you want her to look like save it and email it to me http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Canyonsong 03:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hiya http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dappleheart REDIRECT! Quick question do you still want the blue marking on its underbelly and face? 01:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Name Can i use your user name in my fanfic? Moongaze.... You'll be meh deputy! xD Brindlestar 13:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) gender:female pelt color:gray eye color:blue position:leader long/short haired:long pelt markings:tabby scars wounds etc:nicked left ear my fan fic character, Brindlestar's, description. Could you make that for me?Brindlestar 13:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC)